onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Replacement of Admin Roranoa zoro/Voting
This forum will be used to vote for the new admin. Before we begin, there are a few rules: *To be eligible to vote, you must have had an account for at least 3 months and have 300 edits. *''New Rule: You must also have been active recently on the wiki.'' **"Active" is defined as having 10 edits in the past 30 days before this poll opened in any namespace. *Each person may vote for only one candidate. *Candidates are not allowed to vote for themselves, but may still vote for others. *To vote, simply leave your signature under the name of the person you want. *Anyone who is ineligible to vote will have their vote removed. In the last election, there was a controversy regarding voter corruption, so here are several clarifications about this problem: ;This is NOT a campaign. ;Things you are NOT allowed to do: *Specifically ask any user to vote for any user. *Specifically ask any user to NOT vote for any user. *Specifically ask any user to remove their vote. *Make any kind of deal or exchange for a user's vote, change of vote, or removal of vote. *Create promotional material in favor of or against any candidate. *Advertise or promote a candidate on any page/article on the wiki outside this forum. *Use of the chat or any outside communication to violate any of these rules is also prohibited. *Do anything else that is in violation of the Poll Rules. ;Things you ARE allowed to do: *Inform users of the election and ask them to vote without mentioning any candidates. *Make small declarations of "Vote for ___!" in chat, as long as they are addressed to large groups of people and not a small group (2-3) or a single voter. ;These rules all apply to both candidates and voters. *Candidates who violate the rules will be disqualified from the election and have their votes removed. Users who voted for the candidate will be allowed to change their vote. *Voters will have their votes removed. ;Any issues with these policies should be brought directly to the attention of the current Administrators. *These issues will be decided by only the current administrators. *There will be no discussion of these issues if the admins do not ask for it. *"Current Administrators" does not include Roranoa zoro, only the other 4 active admins. *Once two admins agree to remove a voter/candidate, the vote will be removed. There will be no ties. Also, this time we are going to try something new: Allowing discussion in this forum about each candidate. We have avoided this in the past due to concerns of editors only discussing the negative qualities of candidates. We are going to try this out, however we will only allow posts that are about the positive qualities of candidates. If we find this does not work out the way we intend, the admins will not hesitate to delete the sections and possibly revoke the rights of any offending users. As a formality, candidates will be listed in alphabetical order, not in order of nomination. And remember, keep it nice! 00:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Voting opened on March 23, 2015 at 00:00 UTC, and will close one week later on March 30, 2015 at 00:00 UTC. __TOC__ User:Awaikage # 00:05, March 23, 2015 (UTC) # Xilinoc (talk) 00:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) # 01:45, March 23, 2015 (UTC) # 15:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) # 15:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC) # 00:20, March 24, 2015 (UTC) # 01:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) # 13:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) # 16:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) # 23:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC) # MasterDeva (talk) 08:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) #Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Discussion about Awaikage Remember: This section is only for posts about the positive qualities of the candidate! Break this rule could get your vote removed! If you don't have anything nice to say about someone, don't say anything at all! 00:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) He's a good user and editor who is levelheaded pretty much all the time and rarely gets angry without good reason. Plus his timezone is earlier than many of ours. 00:07, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Kage's a cool guy who makes the edits and doesn't afraid of anything. He's also on a lot and is pretty chill, from what I've seen. Adminify him! --Xilinoc (talk) 00:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) He's reliable and has experience as a temporary admin from dealing with Gal. 01:45, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, a reliable person. By the way, I do still count as active enough, right? 01:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) One of, if not the most active editors on the wiki these days. Well versed in most editing types. Proven responsible by getting into no trouble while having temp admin rights for extended periods. 10/10, would recommend. 23:27, March 25, 2015 (UTC) User:Besty17 # 23:43, March 27, 2015 (UTC) # 15:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) # Discussion about Besty17 Remember: This section is only for posts about the positive qualities of the candidate! Break this rule could get your vote removed! If you don't have anything nice to say about someone, don't say anything at all! 00:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) A great user overall. Is reliable and is a good editor. Has a lot of experience as he is a founder and admin at many wikis. 23:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) User:Staw-Hat Luffy # # # Discussion about Staw-Hat Luffy Remember: This section is only for posts about the positive qualities of the candidate! Break this rule could get your vote removed! If you don't have anything nice to say about someone, don't say anything at all! 00:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC)